drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Crafting 2.0
Note: If you are familiar with the crafting basics you can skip to Extending Crafting Article and read about the new changes. Quick facts about Work bench and Crafting: *Starting with R215, you can open the workbench only after level 12 *Work bench is in almost every town *Work bench activates on level 12. You can't use it before level 12. *Work bench needs 4 same rarity items to craft one item of a higher quality *'Not all 'random ''combinations will work *As of Release 139 crafting items costs gold *As of Release 166 new set of rules are implemented to crafting. **(to view the old style crafting visit Crafting *With R185 some changes to the process of crafting were made. To read about the new changes to crafting <--- Visit That Article. =Crafting= Find the Workbench in any Urban Area (except Grimford). Use it to: *Combine enchanted items *Combine Unique Items *Combine quest items *Craft pets and mounts There are several requirements for combining enchanted equipment: *Update: With '''R198' Crafting Recipes have been introduced in he game. You can't craft anything if you don't have those Crafting Recipes. *You can combine different items. For example, you can drag and drop one ring, one glove, one boot and one robe into the crafting slots. However, the resulting item will be random. If you like surprises, try it. You never know what you'll get. If you're the kind of person that has to shake presents because you can't stand the suspense, stick to combining similar items. *The items can be of varying levels but keep in mind that if you combine a lower level with higher level items, the output will be of an average level. Whereas four of the same level item with result in a same level item. *All items must be of the same rarity. For example, four improved or four magical rings. *Crafting will cost some coins or Andermant. How much it costs will vary depending on the level of the rarity and level of the items on the work bench. In general, the higher the rarity, and the higher the level, the higher the cost. There is no difference between crafting with coins or crafting with Andermant. Crafting costs can be reduced with Premium or Deluxe Premium. Restrictions The new system of crafting comes with the new set of rules, although some rules are inherited (unchanged) from the previous Crafting system. Ordinary Items You can't use ordinary (white) items on workbench Items With Gems You can't craft items with Gems inside. In order to craft the items you need to take out the gemstones first. When you attempt to craft items with gems inside, the system warns you with the following message: Low Level Items Items below level 10 cannot be used at workbench! Upgraded Items You can't craft upgraded items. You need to take out all the Glyphs of Power first, in order to craft the items. Equipped Items All items that are currently equipped by your character can't be crafted at the workbench. The system is displaying the following warning message: Unique Items Note: With R185 changes to process of crafting have been made. In particular, there is a new way of crafting level 50+ unique items. Visit the Extending Crafting Article to read about the new changes. Unique Items can't be used at workbench. Exception are specific Unique Items which are coming with tiers (Legacy Unique Items): *Black Warlord Regalia *The Untouchables *Parallel World unique rings *Parallel World Item sets: Grimmag's Fury, Arachna's Children, Heredur's Pride, Bearach's Untamed Might ... etc. *Event Unique Items; Antonia's Timeshifted Amulet, Dragan's Mighty Signet Ring ... etc. Incompatible Items You can't craft incompatible items. What incompatible items means? That means you can't craft: - Items of different rarity (example: legendary + magic). You can only craft items of the same rarity (example: legendary with legendary, extraordinary with extraordinary, magic with magic and improved with improved) - Legendary items of different type can't be combined. You can only craft legendary items of the same type. Example: only legendary boots, only legendary gloves, only legendary 1H or 2H weapons (you can't combine 1H + 2H weapons) ... etc. - Quest items from different quests. Items With Old Enchantments Items with old enchantments can't be crafted. Items with old enchantments are gloves with % critical damage, Jewelry (amulet, ring, belt, focus) with armor, (probably) low level old Grimmagstone items ... etc. 'General Guidelines for Crafting' Note: With R185 minor change to process of crafting has been made. Get familiar with the changes by visiting the Extending Crafting Article. Inheriting enchantments If the four items are identical (eg. 4 torsos), then there is the possibility of inheriting one or more lines of enchantment (and their value) from the raw items, as well as the creation of one new, completely random line. For example: Result Preview If you insert 4 items of the same item type and rarity you will be able to see a preview of the stats of the item that will be the result of the crafting process. (left picture) Should the items be of the same rarity but different item category/type, then the tooltip will not be able to give you a preview. (right picture) Preview: Inherited vs Random Enchantments When combining 4 items of the same item category/type the 1 newly crafted item will always inherit a random selection of enchantments of the ingredients. When combining 4 items of different item category/type the enchantments will always be completely random.Before hitting the Combine button to finalize the crafting process, you will be able to see exactly how many enchantments will be inherited from the 4 ingredient items. The preview will list up either: * + inherited enchantment or * + random enchantment Note: the following examples are made with items that have the maximum number of enchantments possible in their rarity. Improved Items → Magic Item The crafted magic item will inherit 1 out of the 4 enchantments from the 4 improved items and will get 1 additional random enchantment. In total the crafted magic item will have 2 enchantments. Magic Item → Extraordinary Item The crafted extraordinary item will inherit 2 out of the 8 enchantments from the 4 magic items and will get 1 additional random enchantment. In total the crafted extraordinary item will have 3 enchantments. Extraordinary Item → Legendary Item The crafted legendary item will inherit 3 out of the 12 enchantments from the 4 extraordinary items and will get 1 additional random enchantment. In total the crafted legendary item will have 4 enchantments. Legendary Item → New Legendary Item The crafted legendary item will inherit 4 out of the 16 enchantments from the 4 legendary items. In total the crafted legendary item will have 4 enchantments. Combine levels: *4 Ordinary = cannot combine *4 Improved = 1 Magic *4 Magic = 1 Extraordinary *4 Extraordinary = 1 Legendary *4 Legendary = 1 Legendary *4 Unique Items = Generally cannot craft, with the exception of some event and parallel world level 50+ uniques. Unique crafting follow their own rules that do not apply to other items. Read the rules in the Extending Crafting Article. Transferring the Enchantments Once you have clicked Combine and the new item has been crafted, you will be able to see directly where the inherited enchantments originated from. Note: All enchantments are scaling to a value appropriate to the final item's level. Hover over the ingredient items with your mouse cursor and their tool tip will show you if the enchantment originated from the item. If the enchantment was inherited the enchantment will be highlighted in the color blue. If the enchantment did not make it to the newly crafted item, the enchantment will be greyed out. (see picture below) All sorts of combinations are possible. The crafted item can inherit all enchantments from only one item, or sometimes none of the enchantments of an ingredient item. Simply take a look at the tool tip and see which enchantments have been greyed out, these are the enchantments that have not been inherited. Finalizing Crafted Item If you are satisfied with the result, you can click on Accept and finalize the crafting process. Should you be unsatisfied with the result and wanted to inherit other enchantments then you can click on Revert and try your luck again. Revert Crafting The Workbench allows you to revert 1 crafted item back to 2 of the 4 items it was crafted from, the ingredient items. Only 2 out of the 4 ingredient items will be available again, not all 4 of them. Place the items that you prefer to keep in case you want to revert in the first and second slot from the left hand side (see picture). These items will be the 2 items that you will keep, in case you choose to revert. Remember, reverting is only possible if you have 4 items of the same rarity and item type. Once you have inserted the 4th and last item into the workbench a text will show up and notify you about the next step. Only in case you won’t be able to revert and recover the 4 items that you use for crafting, the following message will pop up before you click the button Combine. If you proceed anyway, then your items will be combined to 1 new item but you won’t be able to recover them at anymore. Costs of revert crafting Reverting a crafted item back to the 2 of 4 ingredient is will cost you 25% of the price you paid to combine them. Slots for Gemstones and Runes Newly crafted items always inherit slots of ingredient items, provided that the ingredient items had slots. The gem slots are always the average of the gem slots on the input items. With the introduction of Runes all items get exactly the same number of Rune Slots with the number of Gem slots available in a particular item (they are inheriting the number of Gem Slots). If the item has 3 Gem Slots additional 3 Rune slots will open. If you later decide to open one or two more Gem Slots in that item, the same additional number of Rune Slots will open on the item (you don't pay any fee for opening them). Example: If all 4 ingredient items have each 2 gem slots, then the crafted item will also have 2 gem slots. If 3 of the ingredient items each only have 1 gem slot and 1 ingredient item has 5 gem slots, then the crafted item will have 2 gem slots. The crafted item will have same number of Rune Slots. Rules Simply count the number of gem slots on the ingredient items and divide it by 4, then you will know how many gem slots will be in the crafted item. Results with decimal numbers follow the rule of adjusting up- and downwards. After dividing by 4, if the number ends with: *0.25 = round down *0.5 = round up *0.75 = round up Combing items of different categories When combining items of the same rarity but different item category the following rules apply. If all 4 items are of a different type then each type bas 25% to be the crafted item type. The result item will have completely random stats based on its item type. The more item types are the same, the higher the chance that the crafted item type will be the same. In the pictured example the chance to get a staff is 75% and the chance to get a book is 25%. Trivia *Several quests require four quest items to be crafted into one new quest item. *Uniques cannot be crafted ... unless they come with Tiers. *One of the daily quest requires the player to craft one, two or four items. *Heavy spending players benefit the most. *If you don't stick to the community advices you will burn your gold/andermant in vain and make less progress with your desired items. Community Guides *Baragain's Crafting Guide Category:Guides Category:Crafting